tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Iona Penhallow
This character belongs to Rebekah and Grace and can be found here. , , , , |blood status= |marital status= Married |alias= * Ona (by friends) * Rowena |Title= * * |Signature= |hidep= |species= Human |gender=Female |height= 5'6" |hair= Strawberry blonde |eyes= Light blue |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Kenver Penhallow (husband) † * Jowan Penhallow (son) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (daughter-in-law) † * Austol Penhallow II (grandson) * Rowen Narayan (granddaughter-in-law) * Igraine Penhallow II (great granddaughter) * Ignace Penhallow (great grandson) * Keneder Penhallow (son) † * Patricia Thomas (former daughter-in-law) * Dean Thomas (grandson) * Lowenna Pendragon (née Penhallow) (daughter) * Percival Pendragon (son-in-law) † * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (mother-in-law) † * Austol Penhallow I (father-in-law) † * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (daughter, estranged) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (son-in-law, estranged) * Castor Soranzo (grandson) * Delphinus Hawthorn (grandson) * Rainer Hertz (grandchild-in-law) * Rigel Hawthorn (grandson, estranged) * Valpuri Hawthorn (granddaughter-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (great granddaughter) * Leonis Hawthorn (great grandson) * Antares Hawthorn (great grandson) * Kalle Hawthorn (great grandson) * Orion Hawthorn (grandson, estranged) * Megaera Rowle (granddaughter-in-law, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (brother-in-law, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (nephew) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (great nephew) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (great niece) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (great niece) * Domitius Malfoy (nephew) * Aislyn Awley (niece-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (great nephew) * Eliza Awley (great niece) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (brother-in-law, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (nephew) * Alexander Rookwood (great nephew) † * Odette Rookwood (great niece) * Atticus Penhallow (formerly Rookwood) (great nephew) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor by marriage, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (in-laws) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= * The boggart rapidly switches form, many disturbing images being glimpsed but never settling on anything (pre ) * Her sons broken body reaching out to her and silently screaming (post |Wand= 12½", , (tba) |jukebox = The Hills Are Alive (The Sound of Music) |Patronus= |hidea= |House= |job= * (tba) |Loyalty= * * * * ** ** * * Muggle-Born Network |hideg=sghjk }} Iona Maria Penhallow (née Yaxley) (b. ) is a witch born in , . She attended between the years of and where she was sorted into Ravenclaw house. During her time there she made close friends with both Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. It quickly became clear that despite their differences the girls were inseparable, and made a perfect example of Hogwarts house unity to boot. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First Wizarding War (1970-1981) Between the wars (1981-1995) Protecting the Philosopher's Stone Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Return to Hogwarts Muggle-born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later life (1998-) Media Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Penhallow Family Category:Yaxley Family Category:Female Character Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:Order of Merlin